Alice Petrelli
Alice Michaela Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Katie and Alex Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Advanced Clairsentience, Duplication, Time Travelling and Psammokinesis. Appearance Alice will have blonde hair as a child, and light brown eyes. However, by the time she's an adult, her hair will have become a golden shade, appearing slightly red in some lights. It will be wavy and will be cut below shoulder length. She will be 5'7 in height when fully grown. Abilities Alice's first ability will be Advanced Clairsentience. This ability can be used much like normal clairsentience, sensing events in the history of an object or a person by touch. However, it can also be used more powerfully, and will then fully remove the history or memories. With an object, this means that another will afterwards be unable to read the object's history. With a person, the victim will lose their memories. Her second ability will be Duplication. Alice will be capable of duplicating any inanimate object. However, the larger and more complicated the object, the more time and effort it will take for her to duplicate it. It will also take her more time and effort if she tries to create multiple duplicates at once, but she will be able to do so. She will not need to touch something to replicate it, but will need close proximity. Her third ability will be Time Travelling. Alice will be able to travel from one time to another, and also from one location to another. She will normally close her eyes in order to help her think of the time and place she wants to appear in, but this will not be completely necessary. She will sometimes even time travel simply to escape from danger. On other occasions, she will use the ability to explore the past and the future. She will be able to control it well, and will never appear in the wrong time or place. A flash of light will be apparent when she disappears and appears, and the flash will be brighter if she time travels compared to if she only teleports. To her, her surroundings will melt into bright light. She will not be able to take passengers and objects with her at first, but will overcome this limitation in her teens. Her fourth and final ability will be Psammokinesis. Using this ability, Alice will be able to turn any object or being into sand, including herself, and she could therefore mimic grains of sand in order to avoid harm. She could also reverse this, returning from sand and recreating objects and beings. In addition, she could create sand, move sand telekinetically and create constructs from sand, as well as forming offensive whirlwinds of sand and conjuring sandstorms. Family & Relationships *Mother - Katie Petrelli *Father - Alex Petrelli *Older brother - Braedan Petrelli History & Future Etymology Alice is a Germanic name which means "of the noble kind, of the noble sort". Her middle name, Michaela, is Hebrew and it means "who is like God?". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters